


[podfic] historia de la malhablada

by growlery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Language, Multilingual Raven Reyes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Raven Reyes and how she learned, knew, spoke, forgot and then picked Spanish back up again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[podfic] historia de la malhablada

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [historia de la malhablada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117980) by [shortitude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortitude/pseuds/shortitude). 



> for chromatic characters podfic anthology! you can find the whole anthology [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html).
> 
> i practised the spanish a bunch but apologies for any mistakes in pronunciation!!

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b1tjn2cmbsivbgy/historia%20de%20la%20malhablada.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 6:58
> 
> size: 6.7MB


End file.
